This proposal studies the pol gene products of the HTLV-1 retrovirus. Three specific aims are proposed: 1) determine the location of the cleavage site(s) for HTLV-1 protease in the pol gene; (2) initiate the characterization of the polymerase activity of the recombinant enzyme: and (3) identify areas of potential structure-function interest.